Unknown Story
by Abbi-Rose
Summary: Bella moves to live with her dad and meats Edward and Alice. Bella and Alice become besties but what happens between her and Edward is not known yet, so read and eventually you will find out... also will have course language and maybe some sex scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters in this story unless I say so.**

Chapter 1: What a surprise

"Oh my god" I thought as my father and I drove into the driveway of an old rundown caravan park "where is he taking me"

I am now 15 and have decided that it is time to move in with my father as my mum had remarried and had enough to worry about with his 10 children and cleaning up after them.

"Dad where are we going" I asked, finally voicing my thoughts which I had never done much before today.

"I and the proud owner of this caravan/trailer park and am going to fix it up" He said "why did you ask Bell?"

"Ummm, I was wondering" I said, as he said my name is Bella- well my full name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella, "Who is going to help you?"

"My friend Esme and her family" he said "and you, that is if you want to'

"Who is Esme and her family, be more specific" I said "I will help you too, but what do I get out of it, it is manual labor"

"Esme Cullen, well of course you wouldn't know her, her husband and their five adoptive kids" he said "and as for you, you will be getting a roof over your head and food on your plate every night"

"What are her kids names" I asked curious about how old they were also "I don't do manual labor for nothing" I said knowing this will be a good way to get an allowance better than the one I was getting back home.

"lets see" he said thinking "there is Emmet and Rosalie, they are a couple, if that is legal, than there is Alice and Jasper, they are also a couple, once again if it is legal, Jasper and Rosalie are twins, and than last of all the "cutest guy in town", or so all the girls your age say, Edward"

"Umm, ok, what is her husbands' name" I asked after hearing that at least on of the Cullen siblings was single

"His name is Carlisle" he said "and Carlisle is one of the greatest doctors in the whole Olympic Peninsular, or it is known as one of the wettest parts on Washington"

"What happened to the house?" I asked curiously "and where are we going to live"

"The house is being rented to Billy Black and his son Jacob Black" he said "do you remember them?"

"Umm, no, I don't remember" I said "ok, what about where we are going to live"

"That is easy, where I've been living since I brought the caravan park, in the office, it a house that was cut in half , one half the house and the other the office, pretty good huh?" he said looking happier with himself "also you get the en-suite"

"Oh wow thanks dad" I said really happy "who is that?"

**Thanks for reading I would love to have at least 3 reviews before I add the next chapter… which is already finished and ready to go**

**Luv ya all**

**Abbi-Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own- well actually I don't own anything**** only my dreams, from which this story has developed **

Chapter 2: Meeting the Cullens

"That" dad said following my gaze "is Esmes Youngest son, Edward"

"He looks really pale" I said "is he sick or something?"

"No. his whole family is just as pale as he is"

As we drove nearer I could see someone else was waiting there with Edward, "it is only his friend or something" I said to myself

"The girl waiting with him is Alice" dad said.

"Ok" I said thinking about what he had said a few moments earlier "that is his _sister_ Alice, whom is going out with Jasper"

"Correct" said dad

We pulled up in front of the _house_ and Alice ran over to my door.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is Edward" she said looking really excited

"Great… I hope you like shopping" said Edward obviously not very happy to see I was about their age

"Why?" I asked

"Because you will be Alice's new reason to go shopping every week" Edward said, well almost like mumbled "and waste more of her allowance"

"Oh Edward are you getting jealous already" Alice said turning to him looking evil.

"Yeah I am so jealous" he said frowning "but than again why should I be jealous when I wont be the one being dragged around the shopping centers all day once a week"

"Ok, thanks for the information. And I don't like shopping" I said sternly. Then a thought came to me 'if I get in good with his family then maybe he might stop being an asshole to me and actually, maybe, like me' but then again what am I thinking, I don't even know him.

"Its ok" said Alice "Edward stop being mean to her, give her a brake and go have a feed"

"Well I'm hungry so do you mind if I join you?" I asked Edward suddenly without thinking, he just looked at me as if I was stupid

***Edward POV***

I looked at down Alice, into her mind, to see if she had seen anything about the foods Bella didn't like, and figured that she was allergic to spices.

"Sorry but what I'm going to eat is very spicy and you probably wouldn't like it" I said

"That's too bad" she said sounding disappointed, Charlie had started to carry her things inside and was just coming back for the last of her stuff

"Alice, have you and Edward told Bella that you are vampires yet?" Charlie asked.

"WHAT!" Bella yelled turning towards Alice and I

"We were about to tell her" Alice said. I bet she hadn't seen that coming.

"Oops. Sorry" Charlie said looking sorry.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked finally being able to speak

"They wanted to tell you themselves" he said looking at her.

Bella looked really upset "I think I need to sit down" she said before fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN MY DREAMS AND THOUGHTS**** = (. Also thanks to every one who reviews… truly how hard is it to say weather you liked the chapter or not. But plz it can be between 1 word and 50 maybe even more I don't care. Also italics is Alice having visions and that will last for the rest of the story.**

*****Bella POV*** **

"I feel really sick" I said taking in my surroundings "How did I get in here. I thought I was outside" and closed my eyes again in hope to block out any bright lights.

"Bella how are you feeling" a voice like velvet questioned

"Really dizzy and tired" I said confused "who is that talking to me"

"Bella you need to open your eyes" the voice said again

As I opened my eyes I say Charlie sitting beside me to my left looking really worried. And on my right must be the gorgeous guy whom the velvet like voice belonged. Then it all came flooding back them being vampires and suddenly I felt dizzy again and went back to sleep.

*****Charlie POV*** **

"Bella thank god your awake" I said when she woke again.

"Bella you need to understand that we won't hurt you" Edward said to her in a quiet voice

"Anyone hungry" I asked hoping that Bella would eat something

"Yeah I am" Edward said jokingly. Bella looked scared "Don't worry Bella I don't drink human blood, even though your blood does smell really good, my family and I drink animal blood"

"I suppose you are trying to put me off eating" Bella said sternly with a playful look on her face.

"No I thought you would feel better knowing that I won't drink from you" Edward said.

*****Edward POV*** (Lets share the love a bit)**

'Oh my god, I think Edward is falling in love with Bella' Alice thought

"Alice I don't want you to think that kind of things with me in hearing distance" I said angrily

'Don't worry Eddie it in the future baby' Alice thought just to piss me off

"Edward did you mean that you can hear peoples thoughts?" Bella asked from her bed

"Yes Bella I did" I said

"Does that mean that you can read everyone in this rooms thoughts?"

"No Bella, I can't read or hear your thoughts"

Bella's eyes widened a heap after my words had sunken in.

*****Alice POV*** **

"_Bella come on or otherwise Edward and Jasper will have gotten to the best deer before we get there" I called back to Bella _

"_Alice don't worry Edward will save a few for me" Bella called after me _

"_Bella watch out!!" _

Edward must have seen my vision through my mind. SHIT.

"Alice that can not happen" he said angrily "We cannot let that happen. We can change it"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO GOING ON ABOUT" Bella yelled at Edward and I.

"Bella I need you to know that I can see the future" said Alice

"Ok. Look I would like to have some peace and quiet for a while. And that means CAN YOU GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Bella said.

**I will start the next chapter right away. Thank you for reading the story and hope u like it. I'll accept any comments happily, good or bad. Remember press that little button and make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Twilight**

***Bella POV***

When I woke the next morning I remembered I hadn't eaten since lunchtime yesterday, o the first thing I did was find the kitchen and have so I could have coco pops and toast for breakfast. I then went back to my room for a shower. As I got out of the shower I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"It is Alice, Bella are you ready for some work?" Alice said coming to my room. "Bella you can't work in those cloths, throw some jeans and a t-shit on"

"I never said I was going to do some work today I was going to go into town and look around, I haven't been here since I was 6" I said

"Oh, Charlie wont mind of I came with you to show you around, then maybe we could go shopping" Alice Suggested

"You can go ask him of you like" I said

"Ok, I will and you are not allowed to text him and tell him to say no" Alice said as if she had read my mind

"I thought you could see the future not read minds" I said

"I can, but I'm not stupid"

"Alright go ask dad" I said

Alice was back with in minutes. "He said it was alright that we go to Seattle to do some shopping and he gave me his credit card for you to buy some cloths. He also told Edward to come with us."

"But Edward doesn't like shopping" I said walking to the lounge room

"I never said I don't like shopping" Edward said coming onto the room "I just said that I was sick of it"

"Then why come?" I asked

"Because I was told to" he said

"Oh by the way Rosalie and Emmit are coming to" Alice said before I could say anything back to Edward "Oh when Edward and I were fighting yesterday it was over the face that you are going to become a vampire in a few years" there was a pitch of excitement in her voice

"What, why would I want to do that" I said

"Don't you tell her Alice" Edward warned.

"Don't tell me what?" I asked

"Don't worry Bella the future will reveal itself sooner that expected" Alice said

***Edward POV***

'Great shopping with Alice, Bella, Rosalie and Emmit, if there was one thing I despised most in the world it would be shopping. At least Emmit is there to go into the gaming shops with me whilst the girls look at cloths.' I thought 'Jasper might be on break while we are there so maybe we could surprise Alice with taking him to her. Now that I think of it Bella is really pretty'

"Edward, are you watching the road" Bella asked

"Bella stop worrying Edward could drive these roads with his eyes shut" Alice said from the back seat

'Quiet again. Just how I like it' I thought 'and Bella is really nice, once you get over her snobby ness"

"Bella what does your mum do?" Alice asked

"She is a Lawyer" Bella said

"Wow, why did you move to Forks, when your mum lives probably lives in a mansion" I said

"Edward my mum hasn't go the time to look after a 15 year old, a 6 year old and a 2 year old" she said nearly crying

"Bella don't worry, Edward is just angry that he had to come shopping" Alice said kindly, and then she did start crying.

"I'm so sorry" Bella said between sobs.

I pulled onto the side of the road to that Alice could get out of the car and give her a hug, but the thing is I hoped out and was by her door before Alice could do anything. I had her out if the car and was hugging her before I realized what I was doing. 'Shit Alice was right, I do like her a lot' I thought.

***Bella POV***

As I stood there hugging what felt like a rock, I realized it wasn't Alice it was Edward. I jumped back and shot him a glance that probably didn't even make him wince.

***Edward POV***

The look Bella gave me tore me up inside so much.

"Alice can you drive from here" I whispered so low that Bella couldn't hear me; Alice just nodded and jumped over the seats of my Volvo into the front. Bella sat in the back and I hoped into the front passenger seat.

'Edward what is wring' Alice thought

"I think she despises me" I whispered again lowly so Bella couldn't hear me

'Edward she does like you, a lot' Alice thought and I just nodded

"I'm sorry Edward" Bella whispered from the back seat

"You have nothing to be sorry about Bella" I said "I should have left you alone and let Alice worry about calming you down"

"Not about that" she said "About you having to come with us"

"Bella I really don't care, because as I said Emmit will be there and that way I will have someone to talk to"

"Oh" she said "I forgot that he was coming"

"And Rosalie" alice said "His wife, not that many people know, they just pretend to be going out at school and at the end of grade 12 they get married, again, then they 'go ff to collage' as they put it, but really they are just traveling around a country until the whole family decides to move on again"

"Welcome to Seattle mall" I said.

**Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. ****I will start the next chapter right away. I'll accept any comments, good or bad. Thank you for reading the story and hope u like it. Remember press that little button and make my day! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight; it all goes to Stephanie Meyers… lucky person. **

**A/n: lets see… well atm it is 9:55 pm and I am really bored, so I decided to write another chapter of this story to pass some time… so here t goes I hope you like it, also this chapter will all be in Edwards POV, it will be the first time I've done a full chapter in is prospective. **

"Bella I hope your dad has lots of money on that card" Alice said to Bella

"Alice I don't really want to spend my dad's money, Renee gave me some to buy cloths and anything I need" Said Bella

"Bella, save your money and let's withdraw same money from your dads account and put it in a college account for you" I Suggested "and we could buy something to welcome you back to Forks"

"Ok, I'll put my money in a college account and some of dad's money but I would still like to spend just a little money from each, and then you can pay for the rest" Bella said

So as was walked through the shops, I decided that it was time for Bella to eat.

"Bella I'll be back with some lunch for you, so Alice you two need to wait here" I informed them walking towards the food court, and also towards where Jasper works.

When I get to EB Games I go in and find Jasper "Jazz when it is your lunch hour, which is any minute, came and meat Alice and I out side of Supre" **(Sorry it one of my favorite clothing stores)**

"Ok, I can feel that you're excited about something… what are you see happy about?" Jasper asks me

"Umm, it is a surprise" I say "also working here seems to be helping you with your control"

"Thanks Eddie" he said before walking off to finish re-shelving Fable 2" **(Fable is one of my favorite Video game)**

I then quickly go over and order a carton of potato gems with gravy and tomato sauce for Bella and while I'm waiting for the gems I go to the bakery for a cheese and bacon roll that is buttered. **(This probably sounds gross but, put gems or chips on a buttered cheese and bacon roll… it tastes great, I know I like weird things… it probably has something to do with the people I grew up with… lol.)** Then when I have the food for Bella I walk back to her and Alice. Bella ate all of the food provided, and actually looked like she enjoyed it, it did smell nice actually. Jazz was walking towards us as Bella finished her lunch and looked from her to me and me to her.

'Eddie boy loves Bella Swan' Jasper thought just for me

**Sorry about the shortness on this chapter but I ****can't really think of anything else to go in it. From now on I will try and keep my chapters in 1 person's POV rather than 3 or 4, like in 3****rd**** chapter… sorry about that to anyone that was confused. Well hope you enjoyed a little not so very good insight to Edward's mind. Plz R&R. have a good day/night… what ever it is when you're reading this… thanks again to everyone who reviews.**


	6. Sorry guys it an An

I am sorry for the false up date but I needed to let you all know that my life has been hectic due to school and my having fallen behind in a few classes; also I haven't had any inspiration so if you have any ideas that might help me out I might not be able to update for a while yet… depending on the sad and stupid life I live. Thank you for reading my story/s.

Abbi-Rose.


	7. An

**Sorry I havn't updated in ages. But I'm busy with school… and I have major writers block… so maybe (I know I'm asking) but mayb… only if you like could you guys give me ideas… I will mention who the ideas came from… but it might help me out a little. Thank you to all for reading my stories.**

**Lub u all **

**Abbi-Rose**


	8. Sorry Guys, An

Hey guys, I know it has been forever, but this isn't even a chapter, it's a post saying that I'm going to delete all of my stories. But if you would like them, let me know, message me, and they are all yours. I cant cope with much any more, and knowing that I am letting you all down, by having you's sit there and wait for a chapter that wont ever get posted. Im sorry.

With all my love

Abby xx.


End file.
